


I can hear your heart beating

by EmmaElsa0000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pregnant Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaElsa0000/pseuds/EmmaElsa0000
Summary: We all know the trope that Peter heard a heartbeat when he's with Pepper and finds out that she's pregnant, right? Yeah we all know that one. But what if he heard two?
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	I can hear your heart beating

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished writing this on Sunday but I finished it at like 3 in the morning so I told myself I was gonna post it Monday but then I didn't and then I just kept putting it off until today😅😅

Peter was nervous. He was spending a week at the tower because Aunt May had a conference that was out of state for work, she wasn't gonna go at first because she didn't want Peter to be home alone, but Mr. Stark had offered that he could stay with him. So, understandably, he was nervous. I mean, sure, he's spent the night before, but this a whole week.

May was leaving Sunday morning so Peter went to the tower on Saturday. Happy got there to pick him up about two and knocked on the door, which Peter opened, "Hey Happy! I'm almost ready I just gotta grab some last minute stuff."

"Okay, well, hurry up kid, I don't wanna get stuck in traffic on the way back."

"Sure thing!"

Peter ran to his room to grab his charger, which he hurriedly stuffed in his bag, and his phone. When he was done he looked around his room to make sure he didn't forget anything, seeing that he had everything, he went out to the living room.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Peter stated as he got to the tiny living room in their apartment. "Ok, time to go!" Peter went and hugged May before he left, she kissed his temple and said, "promise me you'll be careful while I'm gone, I don't to get a call from Tony saying you were a reckless idiot and got yourself stabbed or something." Peter nodded, "only if you promise to have fun." May kissed his temple again and Peter leaned into the touch. They broke apart after about 30 seconds and Peter went to the door, which Happy was holding open for him, "bye May" he waved and left running down the hall. Before Happy could go out the door to follow after him though, May stopped him, "look after him, please?" Happy nodded and kissed May on the cheek, "I promise. Also, we gotta tell him about us sometime." May nodded, "I know, after I get back we'll tell him." Happy waved bye and left.

The drive the tower was quiet, which worried Happy, because usually Peter never stops talking. About 5 minutes from the tower he got tired of the quiet, "Alright kid, what's going on? Usually you're talking my ear off." Peter didn't answer him, just continued to look out the window.

"Come on, Pete. I can't help if you don't talk to me." Peter just shrugged, "it's nothing." Happy looked at him through the rearview mirror with narrowed eyes before focusing back on the road, "if it's bothering you, than its not nothing." Peter didn't answer him once again and Happy sighed, deciding that Tony can deal with the sulky teen when he gets there.

When they got there, Peter grabbed his bag, got out, and zoomed to the elevator, leaving Happy alone in the car.

When Peter got to the penthouse, it was empty, Peter assuming that mister Stark was in a meeting probably. So he just went to the his bedroom and did his homework.

About two hours later, he was done and his stomach grumbled, so he went out to the kitchen to get a snack.

When he got there, he was surprised to find that miss Potts was in there, then he remembered that she lived with mister Stark. He was about to turn around and go back to his room, deciding that he wasn't that hungry, when she spotted him, "oh, hey Peter! Tony told me you were spending the week with us." Peter nodded shyly, "uh, yeah, I hope you don't mind, miss Potts." Miss Potts giggled, "you can call me Pepper." Peter nodded again, "Ok miss po- sorry, Pepper." His stomach grumbled again and Pepper smiled at him, "Are you hungry?" Peter nodded, "uh, yeah, I actually just came out here to get a snack, then I'll be out of your hair." She shook her head, "Peter, it's fine. Would you like me to make you something?" Peter looked at her I surprise then shook his head and nodded, "uh, if you don't mind." Pepper smiled again and started pulling out ingredients for mac and cheese.

Peter sat down at the counter and waited, just listening to Pepper's heartbeat, finding it oddly calming, when he noticed something weird. He closed his eyes and listened closely, blocking out everything other than their heartbeats. Except it wasn't just their heartbeats, there were two others with it. He opened his eyes and looked around, focusing on his spidey sense, except nothing was wrong. So, he closed his eyes again and really focused on the other heartbeats, when he opened his eyes again, Pepper was staring at him, concerned, "is something wrong, Peter?" That's when it clicked for him, "Pepper, when was the last time you went to the doctor?" Pepper raised an eyebrow, "about two months ago, why?" Peter hesitated for a moment before answering, "I think you may be pregnant."

Pepper froze and just stared at him for about 30 seconds, before snorting, "yeah, right. You're joking." Peter just stared at her, "you're not joking?" He shook his head, Pepper looked shocked as her hand went to her stomach, before she looked at Peter again, "how do you know this?" Peter just shrugged before answering, "I can hear the heartbeats." Pepper froze for the second time in five minutes, "heartbeats? As in, plural?"

Before Peter could respond, the elevator opened and mister Stark walked out, "hey Pete!" He walked up to him and ruffled his hair then went and kissed Pepper on the cheek, he was about to say something else when he noticed the looks on their faces, "what's wrong?"

Pepper shook out of her stupor first and answered him, "Peter thinks I may be pregnant." Tony sputtered, looking between the two, before finally settling on Peter, "what? How?" Peter shrugged, "I can hear the heartbeats." Tony just stared at him before asking, "you mean you hear more than one? How many do you hear?" Peter just held up two fingers, "two? You hear two extra heartbeats?" He nodded, Tony looked back at Pepper, "did you make an appointment yet? She shook her head, "I just found out." Tony nodded absently, "Fri, make an appointment, please." "Right away, boss."

Pepper smiled and looked at Tony, "we're gonna have a baby." Tony smiled right back and hugged her, "yeah," then he looked at Peter and held one of his arms out, Peter went and hugged him, "you're gonna be a great big brother, Pete." Peter looked up at him, surprised, then he smiled, "and you're gonna be a great dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say thanks to justpeterparkerthings on Tumblr for helping me with this fic, love you girl!!😘😘


End file.
